Cherry Bomb
:For other versions, see Cherry Bomb (disambiguation) (immune to explosion) |family/PvZ2 = Bombard-mint |rarity/PvZ2 = Rare |unlocked/PvZ2 = Beating Pirate Seas - Day 24 |unlocked china/PvZ2 = Collect 10 Cherry Bomb Puzzle Pieces Top up 30 RMB via in-app purchases |costume1/PvZ2 = Cherry Bomb Costume2 |costume2/PvZ2 = Cherrybombcostume2 |costume3/PvZ2 = CherryBombUnusedCostume2 |flavor text/PvZ2 = The Cherry Bomb Brothers attempted to start their own band. "We tried to figure out what the sound would be, but we kept explodonating speakers, stages, fans, and of course, zombies. Look for our LP next year." }} Cherry Bomb is an instant-kill plant available in all of the main series ''Plants vs. Zombies'' games and spin-offs. When planted, Cherry Bomb explodes violently in a 3x3 area, dealing 1800 damage per shot to any zombies that happen to be near or caught in the blast. This is enough to instantly kill almost all zombie(s). Origins Cherry Bomb is based on the cherry, a term for the fruit of plants belonging to the genus Prunus. They are named after the real life cherry bomb, a type of spherically-shaped firework. In the first game, an explosion cloud with the onomatopoeia "POWIE!!" (or "powie!!" depending on the version) will appear, while in the second game, the cloud will spell "CHA-BOOF!" instead. Their name refers to the fact that they are a cherry plant as well as a bomb. Their name could also be a reference to the song "Cherry Bomb" by The Runaways. Audio ''Plants vs. Zombies'' History ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Cherry Bomb is received after completing Level 1-2. They explode in 1.2 seconds in a 3x3 area, deals 90 damage to every enemy in the area and disintegrate the corpses of all defeated zombies. Cherry Bomb can also affect flying Balloon Zombies, submerged Snorkel Zombies, underground Digger Zombies and ladders placed by Ladder Zombies. The explosion is not a fire effect, so it will not defrost frozen zombies, if they survive the attack. It also does not remove the ice trail from a zomboni. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Cherry Bomb is unlocked after the player finishes Pirate Seas - Day 24. Their fuse time was significantly reduced and once planted, the explosion is bound to happen. The explosion is now a fire effect, defrosting zombies that can survive the attack. They cannot damage the Imp Dragon Zombie. They also retain the ability to affect aerial enemies. Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Cherry Bomb Cherry Bombs can blow up all zombies in an area. They have a short fuse so plant them near zombies. Damage: massive Range: all zombies in a medium area Usage: single use, instant "I wanna explode," says Cherry #1. "No, let's detonate instead!" says his brother, Cherry #2. After intense consultation they agree to explodonate. Cost: 150 Recharge: very slow ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Bombard-mint effect When boosted by Bombard-mint, Cherry Bomb will gain an additional 2400 DPS. Level upgrades Costumed Every zombie destroyed provides the player with 25 sun in a similar fashion to a high-damage, low-payback Solar Tomato. Level upgrade Note: Cherry Bomb cannot be upgraded to level 4. Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Cherry Bomb is typically used either as a last-ditch defensive effort to eliminate zombies that have gotten past the player's defense, as a bomb to neutralize a large cluster of enemies that might pose trouble to most single-target plants, or as a nuke to quickly deplete the health of dangerous threat, such as Gargantuars and Zombonis. However, Cherry Bomb's long cooldown time means that great care must be taken in using Cherry Bomb to fully utilize their potential, although Imitater can be used to remedy this issue. When using Imitater with the Cherry Bomb, it is important to note the extra fuse time as the Imitater has to transform into a Cherry Bomb before detonating. In Survival Mode, Cherry Bomb is a useful plant, particularly when the player opted to include a small amount of Cob Cannons into their strategy. As the amount of incoming zombies will rapidly increase over time, Cherry Bomb will easily find their place in clearing large groups of enemies that can otherwise overwhelm other offensive plants, especially when the game starts to send in hordes of Giga-gargantuars in an attempt to break through. Achievements The Explodonator achievement (called Demolitioneer on the Nintendo DS and Nintendo DSiWare versions) is awarded when the player neutralizes a minimum of 10 enemies with a single Cherry Bomb. Note that this only applies to normal-sized zombies; smaller zombies from the mini-game, Big Trouble Little Zombie does not count toward this achievement. The achievement can be easily obtained by playing Survival: Endless, due to the great amount of zombies present in later flags. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' As Cherry Bomb has remained virtually unchanged between the two games, most strategies that worked in the first game should also apply to the second game. An important thing to note is that Cherry Bomb's explosion is now counted as a fire effect, meaning that Gargantuars frozen by Iceberg Lettuce will be not chilled and able to move again a normal pace when hit by Cherry Bomb, so unless you can re-apply the ice effect again, it's better to use the Cherry Bomb before trying to freeze the zombies. Of course, there's always the option of non-ice based stun/slow plants, like Stunion and Stallia. Imp Dragon Zombies are also completely immune to Cherry Bomb, although it has little impact on their utility as they only appear in the boss battle of Dark Ages (where the Cherry Bomb is not provided) and the endless zone, but not anywhere else. In Endless Zones, Cherry Bomb is a great pick, especially later on, because of the sheer amount of zombies that come in higher levels. Planting Cherry Bombs in large groups of zombies in later levels can easily destroy hundreds of zombies, relieving a lot of pressure you might have. Furthermore, Cherry Bombs can now be upgraded, accelerating their recharge and decreasing their sun cost. Therefore, they can be more feasible for later levels. It should be noted though that generally, Primal Potato Mine, Grapeshot, and Bombegranate outclass Cherry Bomb, either due to being more efficient or having an extra effect. For example, Primal Potato Mine has one-third the cost, takes less time to recharge, has higher damage output against tough zombies like Gargantuars, affects a larger area when upgraded, and can be enhanced with Plant Food, as well as not having a fire effect that would otherwise defrost zombies, in exchange for a few seconds of arming time. Grapeshot launches bouncing grapes that can take out a few zombies surviving the initial blast, and Bombegranate leaves seeds that can also catch surviving zombies. However, of all the three, Primal Potato Mine is the only non-premium plant. Related achievements Gallery Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *If used on a Pole Vaulting Zombie or Imp while they are in the air, the zombies will disappear without an animation, unlike other zombies on the ground. This also happens with other explosive plants such as Jalapeno. **It also happens when the player uses a Cherry Bomb and other explosive plants on a headless zombie that fall into the ground before disappearing and popping the tires of a Zomboni and Catapult Zombie by a Spikeweed and Spikerock but use an explosive plant before they explode. **This also applies to any aquatic zombies. *On the online version, using them on a headless zombie will cause the head to come back for the animation. *On the online version, their explosion visual appears bigger, though gameplay wise the radius is exactly the same. *If they are planted in a large enough group of zombies, it is possible for them to be eaten before they can explode. *In their Almanac entry, it says "explodonate" which is a portmanteau of "explode" and "detonate," which both relate to explosions. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *As of the 2.3 update, if the player listens carefully, there is a charging sound that will play before they detonate. Also, if one looks closely, they can see the stem turn black as if it was burning. *It now changes its facial expression before exploding. *If they are used on a headless corpse, the ensuing charred zombie will still appear with its head and arms. *In this game, zombies can no longer interact with Cherry Bombs. As a result, Cherry Bombs can no longer be eaten/destroyed in this game. *Their Almanac entry mentions their "LP", which is short for Long Play, the technical term for a music album. Specific to the Chinese version *Before version 1.8, they were the only premium plant in the game (unlocked along with the turbo feature with a code). Normally, they could only be unlocked by buying total RMB 30 (around 3 USD) of gems. **However, they are not a premium plant in the international version of the game. *Cherry Bomb's Puzzle Pieces can only be obtained in Penny's treasure. *The small Cherry Bomb they create says "SPUDOW!" when it explodes, similar to Potato Mine. See also *Potato Mine *Doom-shroom *Jalapeno *Instant-kill plants *Grapeshot *Primal Potato Mine *Bombegranate es:Petacerezafr:Bombe ceriseru:Вишнёвая бомбаvi:Cherry Bombpl:Cherry Bombzh:樱桃炸弹 Category:Day Category:Day obtained plants Category:Instant-kill plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Very slow recharge plants Category:Explosive plants Category:Slow recharge plants Category:Pirate Seas obtained plants Category:Pirate Seas Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Instant-use plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces (All Stars) Category:Plants vs. Zombies Social Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies Social Edition plants